Playtime
by Tragicpoetry1
Summary: Abby, Gibbs and Tony explore BDSM. Mild slash. BDSM and Master slave relationships explored. SEXUALLY EXPLICIT!
1. Abby calls Gibbs

She missed him terribly. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her silver haired fox. Every time he quietly walked into her lab, she lost her breath. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was her hero, savior and perfect man, whenever he said her name she died a little inside. Abby snuggled deeper into her embrace with Anthony DiNozzo.

She had been sleeping with Tony for two months, satisfying the craving that she needed, while Gibbs tended to the submissive needs of Ziva. Once in awhile the foursome swapped, when Tony wanted or needed a tough beating he went to his favorite Mossad assassin, he claimed she could punish him for hours without feeling remorse. Gibbs and Abby always had a special bond, and it was surprising that Gibbs and sanctioned the pairing of her and Tony. When she was feeling guilty or somewhat unneeded she went to her protector of everything. Gibbs. " Abby. Abs." The way he said her name just melted her to the core, it was the way he said it, with such protectiveness, such dominance that had her swimming with emotions.

Tonight, Abby couldn't sleep, she was in her coffin, staring at the lid. Her sex on fire; a dream that she had of Gibbs, coming to her lab and pushing her to her knees and asking her to be his kept her from getting any sort of honest to goodness sleep. Her pale hand crept to the nightstand that was next to the head of the coffin, and she flipped it open. Abby sighed as she pushed the number two.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

The voice a bit groggy, but it still growled.

Abby's nether regions tingled. " Hi Gibbs, did I wake you?"Abby said fidgeting.

" It's ok Abs, you know you can call me day or night."

Protectiveness oozed through the phone, her voice hitched. " Could you come over?"

Click. The line went dead. A good sign for Abby. Gibbs and Abby had finally admitted their feelings towards one another. Gibbs was shaken at first, but couldn't hide the feelings that he too had for this beautiful, dark raven. Twenty minutes later a soft knock on the door and then the creaking of it being pushed open had Abby's heart racing. She was kneeling two feet from the foyer. Her thighs spread so Gibbs could see her sex, her head down in a submissive position, her lips a beautiful crimson, hair loose.

" So this is what you wanted me for?" He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. A smile spread on her full lips.

" Yes Sir."

Gibbs circled around this beautiful woman, presenting herself, for him. She had given herself to him, and she was all his. How could he have been so lucky?

"I'm sorry for the late call Sir but I -" Abby began.

" Were you given permission to speak?" Gibbs growled, pushing her thighs apart with his boot." You're wet Abby slut. Have you been playing with yourself?" He analyzed every inch of her body. Drinking in the beauty and submission before him.

" No Sir, i've been a good girl." Her voice thick with desire and need, the boot crept into her vision and it was dragged against her pussy, it took every inch of her being not to grind against the surface.

He was testing her, taking her control and twisting it, using it against her...she needed the loss of control. But as her control was waning so was his. The former Marine, stared at Abby, presenting herself, her inhibitions stripped, baring all. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, kissing her. Tongues dueling, his hands grasping at flesh, Abby moaning and becoming wetter with each passing second. Jethro began to walk towards the couch, dragging her along by her hair. Abby crawled, as fluidly as she possibly could. Her thighs thick with sex and desire.

" Mmmm. My dear Abby slut. I missed you today, going down to the lab and seeing someone else touch your equipment, tell me what I wanted to hear and not ramble on…" Gibbs smiled as the thought of Abby rambling on about some scientific mumbo jumbo.

" I'm sorry Sir, Court…" She said, her ears and cheeks turning a pinkish hue. Abby hated being away from her precious lab, but being away from Gibbs, hurt even more. Though his office was upstairs, it made her feel safe, just knowing he was an elevator ride away.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs said, looking down at his property.

Abby smiled up at the blue eyes gazing back at her, though the expression was stern the eyes spoke to her, she was safe and Gibbs was going to take care of everything, he always did, he always had, and he would continue to do so.

" Sleeping Sir, that's why I called you." Abby said quietly.

" I see. " Gibbs said as he rose and headed towards the hallway. He knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open, finding a naked Tony DiNozzo lying cuddled up with sheets covering his body.

" DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, yanking the covers off of Tony, smiling at the erection that was growing before Him. 'He must be dreaming of me' Gibbs thought with a chuckle.

' DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked again, becoming impatient with his second piece of property.

Tony cracked an eye open and flew off the bed. " I'm up Boss, I'm up!!!" He said tripping all over himself.

Gibbs smiled at the antics, snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground in front of him, his trade mark frown graced his face. " Is that anyway to greet your Master, boy?"

The ears of the Italian suddenly became tomato red, as he crawled to the black booted feet of the ex Marine. With his head bowed low he let his body, and mind sink into subspace.

" That's better." Gibbs exclaimed, as he bent down to kiss the younger agent on the lips.

Abby had been watching the entire display unfold before her as she knelt against the wall outside in the hallway. Her pussy throbbed with pleasure, she loved seeing her two favorite men interacting. Gibbs taking the submission that Tony so gratefully and gently held out. Tony needed to be loved, nurtured and occasionally beaten, and she loved it all.


	2. Kitty cats and Caf Pow!

Tony loved spending time with Jethro and Abby, he loved giving up his power to Gibbs and playing with his sister slave. He was kneeling in front of the ex-marine, his erection growing at an alarmingly rapid pace, it strained against his boxers; threatening to peek out.

Abby crept into the room on all fours, fluid like a cat. Gibbs had noticed a long time ago, that despite Abigail Sciuto's addiction to caffeine she was quite serene when she was a feline. She would lay in the sun, and sneak up on Gibbs and tackle his shoe laces. Abby - Cat, who was not a domesticated house cat, but a strong panther would also sometimes get into mischief much like her human self; her favorite pass time was to fight with her Lion brother Tony, though Gibbs would often have to keep them apart to keep from fighting.

" So, what do we have here? Abby - Cat, this morning do we?" Tony said as he grinned and looked at his watch as he scrubbed his face, his collar and D ring clinking noisily attracting Abby-Cat's attention. Tony flashed a Cheshire cat smile and growled swiping, for being close to- at the moment, his Gibbs.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped warningly, as Abby skitted to the safety, the other side of Gibbs. " Honestly, do you LIKE spending time in your cage?" Strong hands gripped the younger man's hair and gave a sharp tug. Abby looked lazily up at Gibbs and then directly at Tony, smirking.

Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby rubbing her back, resulting in purrs emanating from her throat. Abby arched into Gibbs' calloused, experienced hands, rubbing her body against his rough clothes, smelling sawdust, cold coffee and pure lust and sexual torment pour off of him.

Tony sat laying half off the bed, watching amused, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to draw attention to the sexualized Cat-girl before him.

" Do you want to play bella?" Tony said, eyeing Gibbs, a connection that would tell Gibbs that Tony wasn't baiting the feral feline.

Abby was so far into head space that the words that tumbled from the big human's mouth were garbled. She looked up in angelic wonderment and cocked her head, and gave a ' mew ' of acknowledgement.

" Abby, honey…come up baby." Gibbs and Tony both stroked Abby's arms, a sensation she liked when she was coming out of pet play headspace, her eyes seemed to change from cat back to human, but a trick of the light was better science wise. Abby's breathing changed, swallowed and labored as she concentrated on forming words and thoughts. Gibbs placed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled.

" Welcome back to reality Abs."

" Gibbs, I am never actually in YOUR reality." The raven haired girl chuckled, a rumble that was soothing to both Tony and Gibbs' ears.

They loved this girl with their heart and soul, and were so happy to share her with each other. The peace and serenity she brought to their chaotic lives, by creating chaos was daunting at times, but a needed blessing.

Gibbs turned toward Abby capturing her supple lips in his, tongues dueling, hands searching, tearing- reaching for their ultimate destination. Gibbs grunted as his erection, ever growing, strained in his pants, at this beautiful, naked girl before him. Her opaque skin splattered with the creative melding of minds. Abby slid a hand on Gibbs thigh, moaning louder as Tony, who was now leaning against the wall, cock in hand kissed and nipped at her ear lobe.

" Hmmm. Abs? How many Caf Pows! Have you had today?" Gibbs asked, breaking the kisses, as Abby continued to peck his flesh with sticky sweet kisses. He could see her visibly shaking, though he hoped it would have been from sexual arousal, and not from caffeine overload.

Abby shifted her eyes, trying not to implicate Tony, as he was the one who had been supplying her caffeine addiction all night. Abby turned to Tony and pounced on Him, pinning her lover under her. Tongues swirled, lips were bit, the sound of panting whispered through the sex scented room.

" Tony!" Gibbs said, growing ever impatient with his two slave children. He snaked a hand around Tony's head and slapped him.

" Ouch Sir!!" Tony said, submissively, though he continued to rub his girth on Abby's thighs.

" I won't ask either of you two again." Steel blue eyes swiveled in Abby's direction.

" How Many." Leroy Jethro Gibbs had limited patience for the lack of observation of his rules.

Abby thought, her mind twisted through the labyrinth, trying to figure out the best possible way to weasel out of the question while still smelling like roses.

" Don't hold out on me Abigail."

__________________________________________________________

A/N - I totally appreciate all of the views and the comments. I enjoy writing Gabby and GTAbby fic!! :-)

Happy reading

- Jay


	3. Punishing Abby Cat and Tony Boy

Authors note and disclaimer: I don't own Abby or Tony...and I don't want to own Gibbs...though Him owning me would be fun....Don B. is the head honcho

NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs was a stickler for rules, Abby was hard to handle on copious amounts of caffeine, Abby was only allowed certain amounts of Caf Pow! And was reminded by Gibbs, that punishment would be certain.

Gibbs smirked, it was cold and calculated, " Go to the playroom my girl." He unsnaked his arm from around Abby's slim waist allowing her to get up.

" You too, DiNozzo."

Tony went pale, he wasn't expecting to be punished as well, but it would only be fair, since he was the one pouring CafPow! down Abigail's throat all day.

Abby feared and loved the playroom, it was a place of solace and comfort. Her coffin was housed there, decorated with things that reminded her of Gibbs and Tony; But with the things that comforted her came the equally evil toys of BDSM. Anal plugs, chains, paddles, floggers, crops and Wurtemburg pinwheels. Abby knelt in the middle of the room and bowed her head to the floor, her butt in the air, legs spread, exposing her sex. Heavy boots echoed through the floor, seeping into Abby's hands capturing her emotions - scared, excited and stimulated. Her White Knight stood before her, examining her body, calculating her punishment.

" You disobeyed me Abby slut." Gibbs said, his voice even, gravelly and cold. He didn't like punishing His girl, but behavior modification was the only way to calm his hyperactive girl.

" I know Sir. I'm sorry. Please correct me." Abby said, her voice wavering. Her lip trembling, tears deathly close to pouring down her angelic face. Her naked flesh prickled with goose bumps, as Gibbs dragged his finger tips against her flesh, she shuddered and moaned. Each soft touch was like razor blades against her skin. He knelt on one knee, and tipped Abby's head so that she was gazing into his cold blue eyes.

" Please Sir. Correct me." She said again, wanting to get the feeling of shame and guilt out of her system, to be absolved and back into her Masters' good graces.

" Not yet Abs. As for you DiNozzo." Gibbs Said turning his attention to the saw horse next to Abby, which held Tony's strong masculine frame. " What made you think you could get away with punishment? I always find out about everything. Do you think you're better than me DiNozzo?" Jethro's voice snarled, his lips curling into a smirk.

Tony's ears turned pink with embarrassment. " No Sir, the last thing I want to do is to dishonor you. You and Abby mean the world to me."

" Some way of showing it slave." Gibbs rumbled, his voice filled with annoyance. Knocking Tony down a few pegs was always hard on Tony. The younger agent liked to feel in control; but in certain instances Gibbs took deep carnal pleasure in it. He picked up a bull flogger, and dragged it against his property's skin, which glistened with anticipation. " Count. Abby"

Gibbs held the flogger high and slammed the thuddy instrument against DiNozzo's back. Tony groaned in pain and ecstasy as he struggled to keep in position. His mind flashed, as the sting began to melt away the fear and sadness that he felt.

" One. Sir." Abby said instinctively, her mind concentrating on her Masters' order.

The crack of the flogger against flesh permeated the room, the gravelly voice of Abby counting and the muffled groans of DiNozzo's pain were music to Gibbs' ears. Behavior modification at it's finest. After twenty six blows Gibbs dropped the flogger and knelt down whispering into DiNozzo's ear.

"Good boy. You did well boy. I'm very proud of you." He went to the cupboard in the corner and pulled out ointment, and began massaging it lightly into DiNozzo's striped back. He carefully guided Tony to the couch laying him down gently. Jethro then turned his attention back to Abigail, grabbing a pigtail.

" Do you like hearing your brother slave in pain Abigail?"

" No Sir." Abby retorted, her head swimming from headspace, her body hyper sensitive, yearning for her Master to touch her.

Gibb's hand came down on her butt, Abby grunted in satisfaction as the pain sent pleasure screaming into her pussy. Blow after blow Gibbs spanked Abby, while mind fucking her with sweet nothings and promises of presents and sweet tender sex. After ten good minutes of spanking, Jethro stopped, stepped back and admired the work his strong hands did on his slaves perfect skin. Abby sniffed, tears pouring off her face, her eyes a bright angry red, matching the skin on her tender buttocks. She felt absolved of her crime, fresh and renewed.

Tony had shifted to sitting position watching his sister slave get punished, he slid over to make room for the sobbing Abby, and embraced her gently.

" I'm sorry Abby." Tony whispered into her ear. His hands wiping away the tears, as he kissed her temple and carefully laid Abby on his lap.

" I hope you both have learned your lesson. You will do well to remember my rules. You are not in my house but you are my property." Jethro kissed each one of his slaves, and flicked on the tv. " Just relax now. Don't think anything of it. You're forgiven. Absolved, baptized. New."

They were lazily staring at the T.V. Gibbs cradling both Abby and Tony when Abby crawled on Jethro's lap. Jethro looked amused as Abby nuzzled into his hand and spoke with a throaty, smoky " Mrooow?"

Abby - Cat was a sort of aftercare to Abby Scuito. It helped her forget the pain, and turn into the loveable happy go lucky person when she finally felt it was ok to be her again.

Gibbs chuckled at his cat girl, who was sniffing at his clothes, smelling the sawdust, old coffee, bourbon and sexual tension that was dripping off of her lover. Abby eyed Tony, but continued to sniff pawing around Gibbs and nosing at his crotch.

" See something you like Abby-Cat?" Gibbs had a hard on that was straining at his pants, punishment was erotic, and also painful but it made for the best make up sex ever.

A loud rumble emitted from Tony's throat as Abby crawled towards his side of the couch, where he lay his head on Gibbs' knee.

" Easy Big Boy." Gibbs said quietly, stroking the younger agents head.

Tony lifted his head and sniffed at Gibbs' crotched, trying to figure out why the strange cat on the other side of his Owner was so interested. Tony took it upon himself to lazily drag his hot mouth against Jethro's clothed cock. Gibbs moaned, gently bucking his hips toward the source of pleasure. Abby watched, her eyes flickering with jealousy and want, she laid her head on Jethro's shoulder, purring. Gibbs flicked Abby's hard nipple, and hot lips were instantly attached to his ear. Tony popped the top button of Jethro's jeans freeing Gibb's hard straining cock. Tony's pounced on the piece of meat, his mouth sliding easily on the meat pole. Slurping and moaning are all that could be heard. Gibbs tried to continue to pleasure both Abby and DiNozzo but he was engulfed in white hot pleasure. Abby peppered Gibbs' with kisses, his slave girl artfully kissing all the way down to his abdomen. A loud snarl came from DiNozzo, fear and a territorial look flashed in Tony's eyes. Abby - Cat and Tony were face to face, Abby swiped at Tony, she wanted to taste her Master, the ambrosia that would coat her tongue, and the happiness that the human man would dote upon her, she needed it now! But this strange animal was encroaching on her territory.


	4. Sex and denial

Playtime part four

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was all about order. As a marine, rules were tantamount to his moral standings - even if he had to bend a rule, it was for the justice of the cause, not for his own benefit. He wasn't about to let his two sexually charged, eager slaves ruin his character for their own moral turpitude.

Gibbs pushed Tony away from his blood engorged cock, and was met with a whimper, big brown eyes stared back at his crystalline blue pools with wonderment and slight anger. Abby was just as confused, but she slid down from her position and pooled around his legs in a submissive manner. She knew when her Owner wasn't happy, his demeanor had changed a great deal. The curves of his back had become rigid, and tense.

Abby licked his hand and looked up at Him with a purr.

" You know you're about to get punished don't you?" He said, looking down at her big green eyes, that shown with anticipation and amusement. She relished the pain and the torment. With each crack of the flogger, or smack of his big calloused paw, Abby became wetter and wetter, until she was a big sobbing mess of pain and extreme horniness. " You may speak." Gibbs said gruffly.

" Yes. Yes Sir, I know that we're not allowed to fight, we won't ever get any if we fight." Abby said quietly, choking a sob. Abby was a good slave, a great submissive, she knew her place, but she hated waiting to be filled with that big luscious cock.

" Do you have anything you'd like to say Tony?" Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow, amused that his lead agent, who was usually filled with quips had fallen silent.

" No Sir."

Gibbs grinned. " Good. Abby, up on the bed."

Abby slid onto the bed fluidly, face down, hands clasped behind her neck, facing Tony. Gibbs then grabbed Tony's hand and positioned him so his hard cock was just about two centimeters from Abby's pouty red lips.

" Now. This is what you're going to do." Gibbs' hot breathe tickled Tony's ears, flittered through his body and sent a surge of erotic lust straight to his cock. " You're going to watch me fuck Abby, you're not going to touch yourself, you're just going to watch. Is that understood?"

" Yes Master." Tony said, he took a deep breath pushing down the strangling lust that was fighting to engulf him. He wanted to ravage his Master and his sister slave, but his submissiveness, the deep floaty head space that captured Tony DiNozzo at that moment cemented Him to the floor.

Gibbs spread Abby's ass cheeks and applied some precum that had been forming around the head of his dick to her tight asshole. When Abby first came to Gibbs and fully submitted herself to Him she divulged a secret. She was terrified of anal. As the dutiful and ever caring Dominant and friend, Gibbs coached her and trained her into loving the pleasure of anal sex. Now, Abigail Scuito couldn't get enough. Gibbs inserted one finger carefully into her hole, gently sliding it in, prepping her. She clenched around him instantly, pushing back with a want and need.

" Easy Abby girl. I want you to imagine your lips around Tony's cock, your soft fingers tickling, massaging and squeezing his balls." Gibbs tempted Tony, and Gibbs could see that even those tantalizing words had an effect. With one solid thrust Gibbs entered Abby and was rewarded with her pushing her delectable hips back towards Him. Moans and groans filled the room, as Gibbs pounded his girl's ass, filling her up and teasing her clit with his hand.

" Oh please Master, I am so close!!" Abby said, as she stared hungrily at Tony's hard cock that was inches away from her face.

Tony gulped air, as he watched his Owner, take his sister slave, his friend, and his confidant. She was so sexy, her ass filled, begging for permission to come. So badly, he wanted those pouty thick lips wrapped around his hard Italian cock.

" Not yet Abby kitten." Gibbs said, punctuating his decision with a hard thrust. He grabbed the side of her face and slipped a finger into her mouth, her expert lips slid up and down his hot skin, the taste of salt and sex tantalizing her taste buds.

" Now." Gibbs said, as he groaned, spilling his hot seed into her carnal cavity. Letting his dominance slip just a second as white lightening flashed through his body and exited his to his toes. Abby screamed, twisting under the weight of his body, panting all the while staring at Tony. With a slightly defeated moan, Gibbs slipped out of Abby and positioned himself against the headboard and languidly looked at Tony and Abby. Abby's hair was mussed her lipstick a slight pink now, but her pale skin and a brilliant pinkish hue.

" What do you say Abby?" Gibbs said patiently, letting her return from her trip from orgasm heaven.

" Thank you Sir." She said lazily, returning to her hands to the back of her neck awaiting instructions.

" Good girl. Now. Tony." Gibbs said, a tiny hint of amusement hidden in his voice. " What shall I do with you. You did as I asked, didn't say anything and didn't touch yourself like a good boy. I have to say I didn't think you could do it. I'm proud of you boy."

Tony turned a slight crimson but nodded and waited for Gibbs to give him the go ahead to speak.

" You may."

" Thank You Master, for allowing me to watch you fuck Abby."

" You're welcome. She's a mess though, she needs to be cleaned. Do not make her cum. Just clean her." Gibbs said as he swung himself to the edge of the bed and rose to make his way to the bathroom.

" I'll be out in twenty minutes, I will expect you two to be done and downstairs in the kitchen waiting for me." Gibbs nodded shut the door to the ajoining bathroom, to start his rituals.

Abby was now on her back, her legs spread exposing her sex, Tony walked to the night stand and pulled out a box of wet wipes and began wiping down the spent Abigail.

" I'm sorry, Tony." Abby said, her voice lilt with sex and satisfaction.

" It's ok, we know the Masters' rules…it's just been awhile…" Tony drifted off thinking of past sessions. How intense they were, during, the climax and the aftershock, each had been bliss, to be deprived had been a blow to his fragile submissive ego, but he understood that because of his place, and his actions he deserved the punishment.

" Ooh. Be gentle." Abby said, as he wiped her inner thighs, making sure the juice was cleaned up. I'm a bit sore."

" Did he whip you too hard?" Tony asked a bit concerned.

" No, never, it's a good sore." Abby replied, the crafty smile dancing on her lips, You know better than anyone that I would use my safe word…but I've never needed to. Gibbs knows…you should know that." Abby said

" I do." Tony said simply, as he handed Abby her clothes. " Better get down there before Gibbs is finished, or he'll tan our hides, and it won't be the kind we like."

Abby smiled and pecked Tony on the cheek. " I know, maybe he'll let me play with you later?"

" Maybe."


	5. apologies and outings

Author note and disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tony, Gibbs, Ziva or Abby. I didn't intend for this to be a multiple chapter. But here it is. I'm exhausted so I'm going to have to put up another chapter at a later time.

Warnings: BDSM, M/s, light Dominance, submission

Abby and Tony walked downstairs, moving oh so slowly, letting their sessions sink in. Sex and punishment with Gibbs was always intense, his words and mannerisms always had them on high alert. They entered the modern kitchen and sat on the floor around the head chair that was perched at the front of the table.

" What do you think Gibbs wants?" Abby asked incredulously thinking that Gibbs would want to release the two of them.

" It's probably nothing Abbs. You know how happy you make Gibbs." Tony said, studying the floor pattern of the tile.

Abby smiled at her partner and leaned over to kiss his nose. " Anthony DiNozzo, I love you. Gibbs loves you…why do you look so sad?"

Tony smiled at Abby, his eyes dancing with happiness as he scanned her beautiful opaque skin. " I just hate disappointing Gibbs, I haven't gotten any attention from Him, but I don't want to anger Him, by pressing the issue."

Tony fell silent as the heavy boots of Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be heard echoing through the hallway. Gibbs entered wordlessly and pulled out the chair, and sat down. He looked down at his two pieces of property, who were staring at his boots. He wondered how he could be so lucky, procuring these two fine people, as co-workers and as friends, and lovers.

Gibbs rubbed his face then smiled. " Relax you two, you're not in trouble. Abby go get ready. Ziva is picking you up for a little shopping trip. DiNozzo, Go hit the head and shower."

Tony looked at Gibbs wide eyed, but Abby jumped up and kissed Gibbs on the mouth.

" Thank you Sir!!!"

" Go Abby. Don't make me repeat myself." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes at the ball of energy that was now zooming up to her room.

" Boss?" Tony said quietly, he was always a little apprehensive about showing affection to his Master, though McGee and Ziva knew what was going on.

" Yes Tony?" Gibbs said, a smile tugging at his lips.

" Am I in trouble?"

Gibbs just shook his head. " No. Shower. Now." He growled, and raised an eyebrow daring Tony to defy the order.

Twenty five minutes later after primping and prodding, and endless changes of clothes Abby bounding down the basement stairs for Gibbs to inspect her, for her outing with Ziva.

" Master. Is this alright?" She stood in front of Gibbs, hands at the small of her back, feet apart, eyes front. Abby had changed into black tripp pants, with a corset shirt, with her favorite stainless steele three tiered collar. She had adorned her face with simple red lipstick and mascara, that made her eyes sparkle. Gibbs walked around, scanning his property for any indiscretion.

He slid his thick, strong hand down her shirt checking for a bra. There wasn't one. " Good girl." He praised.

Abby beamed with delight.

Gibbs then slid his hand in the front of her pants, checking for panties. There wasn't any, he slid a finger around her cunt lips to and into her entrance to see if she had put in the remote controlled vibrating dildo, She did. She had already soaked down her leg though.

" Good girl. Do you have the remote?" Gibbs asked quirking an eyebrow, amazed that even the insertion of the dildo could make his little lab slut soaking wet.

'Gibbs unwritten rule number 54 and a half ' Abby Scuito could not keep the vibrating dildo remote in her possession because she was not given permission to use it. It is only to be used when she is out in public.'

" No Sir, it's on the table in the kitchen." Abby said, smiling shyly.

" Good girl. Run upstairs and sit in the living room. Ziva should be here any second." Gibbs said turning his back on Abby letting her know that the conversation was done and over with. He set down the sand paper and headed up the stairs. A few cases ago Abby had mentioned to Director Vance that she was building a coffin…and now to prove to the Director that Abby wasn't lying, Abby now had a half finished coffin in her basement.

As Gibbs ambled up the stairway the scent of men's soap wafted down the hallway - Tony was out of the bathroom, the door was open to his bedroom. Tony had a built body, a great butt and a fabulously boyish charm when his hair was wet. He silently got dressed, unaware of the voyeur standing just a few feet from him.

" When you're dressed boy, come into the living room and greet Ziva when she comes in."

" Yes Sir." Tony said, slipping a t shirt over his head.

Gibbs nodded and turned walking back towards the living room, hearing voices, he instinctively went for his gun, which was upstairs in the nightstand drawer. He walked into the living room to see Abby's head cradled in Ziva David's lap.

" Abigail!!! What have I told you about answering the door?" Gibbs said seething. Jethro never locked the doors when he was home alone, but when His property stayed over the doors were always locked. They were never to answer the door unless they knew who it was, and they had to ask permission from Gibbs to let them in.

" I'm sorry Sir, but I was so excited! And…" Abby trailed off, she realized it was useless to fight.

" I don't even think I should let you go out with Ziva today." Gibbs said angrily, nodding at Tony, as His boy entered the living room, and sitting next to Ziva.

" Please Sir!!" Abby begged.

" Ziva, I don't know, what do you think?" Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled as she petted Tony's hair, while grabbing a handful of Abby's and licked her cheek. " I think I can find ways of punishing her while we're out." Her thick Israeli accent tickling Abby's already moisten pussy.

" What do you say to Ziva, Abby."

" Thank you Mistress Ziva." Abigail's face turning a slight crimson from her slip up.

Ziva stood up, despite Tony's whimper and headed towards the door.

"We'll be back later. Adios Alligator." She said shutting the door behind her.

Tony chuckled at Ziva's 'Zivaism' " Ziva!!" He yelled " It's see you later Alligator, after while crocodile!" Anthony DiNozzo suddenly got wide eyed, and bit his lip as he had spoken without permission, he jumped, when the door creaked open and Ziva's knee high boots could be heard in the foyer. The tall, feisty brunette grabbed the shocked Italians face and slapped Him.

" Do you have anything more to say?" She said.

Tony shook his head.

" Good. Now, go see Gibbs." She turned on her heels and walked back out the door. Swaying her hips, tantalizing the Italian.

Anthony quickly crawled to his Masters chair and stayed kneeling, awaiting anything that his Owner had had to say about his actions for the day. When Gibbs stood up and crooked his finger he dutifully followed into the bedroom.

" It's come to my attention that I have been neglecting you. It's through no fault but my own. I want you to understand that." Gibbs smiled, his blue eyes brilliantly flashing. " I am so proud to call you Mine, and I am so proud that you want to be Mine."

Tony blinked and nodded, then himself up on his knees for a kiss. Gibbs bent down and kissed the brunette, pressing his tongue passed Tony's teeth, exploring his sweet scent of minted vanilla toothpaste. They pulled apart, gasping for breath, pretty sure that each one had sucked each others soul out.

" Master." Tony said apprehensively.

" Yes my pet?"

" I love you."


	6. Gibbs plays with Tony boy

**Gibbs strapped the now naked Tony DiNozzo down to the saw horse, using leather cuffs. Tight enough for him to be able to wiggle, but strong enough so that the built Italian couldn't rip them off the eyelits. Gibbs walked to the bureau drawer and pulled out the wartenberg pinwheel. **

" **We haven't had time together." He dragged the pinwheel against Tony's taut youthful skin. A hiss escaped Tony's mouth, as he pulled against the cuffs. " Have you missed me Tony? Have you missed the way I touch you? Make you submit to me?" Gibbs whispered into his ear, all the while stroking the pinwheel across the slave's scrotum. **

" **Yes, Master. Oh yes." He grunted, wanting to escape the feeling of pricks on his sack but wanting the pleasurable pain to continue. **

" **Did you enjoy watching me fuck Abby?" Gibbs asked, now placing kisses where the pinwheel had marked Tony. " Where you jealous? Did you want that to be you? Did you want my hard, thick cock in your tight hole?" Gibbs had now placed the pinwheel on the table, just beside the sawhorse and was probing Tony's asshole with a slicked finger. Tony threw back his head and moaned, bucking towards the source of pleasure.**

" **Yes Master, I was jealous of Abby, I wanted it to be me. I'm a dirty, filthy slut whore. I wanted to rip you off of her and beg you to fuck my worthless hole." He debased himself, but Tony loved humiliation, it made him hard, and it made him come even harder. **

**Those words were met with six hard slaps on each as cheek. " Who do you belong to? Who's dirty, filthy slut boy are you??" Gibbs said with clenched teeth. **

" **Yours Sir!" Tony yelped, surprised as Gibbs handprint and the wartenburg pinwheel marks stung. **

" **That's right Tony boy. You're mine. To fuck, to use and to make beg. But you love it don't you?" Gibbs languidly probed Tony's hole using the precum from his leaking cock, which now was in his other hand peaking out from his trousers. Jethro undid the cuffs and Tony stood still, awaiting orders.**

" **Position yourself on the bed, boy." Gibbs said gruffly. **

**Tony turned around and walked to the full size bed. He was glad that the rooms in Abby's house were big enough to accommodate lots of stuff. He propped himself on all fours and waited for Gibbs to use his body. His cock was so hard, he could hardly think straight, all he wanted was for Gibbs to fuck him to oblivion. Tony finally felt the bed bend under Gibbs' weight and he let out the breath that he was unaware that he was holding in. He silently prayed that he would get his wish.**

" **Are you ready my beautiful boy?" Gibbs teased. He propped the tip of his cock between Tony's ass cheeks and pushed in gently. Tony moaned and instantly thrust back.**

" **Please Sir, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me now!" **

**Gibbs chuckled at his boy's eagerness to please and to be used. " Easy pretty boy." He thrust in and moaned at the tight muscles that clenched around his manhood. He began slowly stroking in and out, soaking in the moans and purrs emanating from slave Tony's throat. Strong hands wrapped around Tony's chest, and pinched his nipples. Tony hissed with pleasure as he, himself reached around and fondled his balls, wishing, wanting, waiting for release. **

" **God, you're so tight. So. Blissfully. Tight." He punctuated the last three words with hard thrusts into Tony so his balls slapped against his ass cheeks. He took his hand and gripped Tony's ass, riding him hard. Tony would be sore after, but he would be blissfully happy.**

" **I'm almost there Sir!!" Tony said, struggling to hold back, wanting to spill his 'worthless' seed all over his hand. **

" **Wait, darling boy." Gibbs barked through gritted teeth. His balls began to ache, and with one final thrust he spilled his hot sticky man juice into Tony's puckered pink asshole. They fell to the side on the bed in one tangled man puzzle, panting and mewling. Basking in the afterglow of orgasm. **

"**Thank you Sir, that was amazing." Tony kissed Gibbs hand, and was surprised when Gibbs turned his head and kissed him on the mouth. **

" **Take a little rest. I'll wake you up when Ziva and Abby get here." **

" **Yes Sir."**


	7. Bound by Steel

A/N: I do NOT own Ziva or Abby, Don B and Bellasarius owns them...I also don't own my dear Olivia Benson...Dick Wolf owns her too...Don't sue me I have no money.

Ziva opened the heavy door to Bound by Steel. The silver door at the top of the door jingled. She lead the dark haired scientist around the display of glass dildos and anal plugs and let the leash go.  
" Stay." Ziva commanded.  
Abby squeaked as she absorbed her surroundings. Ziva grinned  
" See something you like Abby-girl?" The hot breath from Ziva tickling the tendrils of hair that cascaded down Abby's face.  
" No Ma'am." Abby lied, her thighs moistened around the vibrator, her nectar oozing out of the sides. The vibrator buzzed in her ears. She needed to cum.  
Ziva clicked the remote twice, Abby squealed and nearly fell over, falling into Ziva's arms.  
" Thank you Ma'am."  
The Mossad assassin giggled and turned on her heel.  
" Abby. What a pleasant surprise." A dark brunette came around the desk and assessed the situation. " Play date or new Owner." Olivia Benson said.  
Olivia had worked 10 years as Manhattan's finest SVU detective. She had retired and moved to Washington, Abby and Olivia had worked together when a dead petty officer from Quantico was found in Central Park crucified to a tree.  
Ziva and Olivia didn't get along very well, Olivia switched and took an interest in Abby and Gibbs, hinting that she wanted to play, but Ziva wasn't about to let someone into their tight - knit family.  
" Ziva." Olivia said curtly. She was dressed in black jeans and a tight black shirt that accentuated her breasts, her neck bare and her hair swept up in a tight pony tail. She was breath taking. Olivia and Ziva now stood toe to toe gazing at each other for what seemed like hours.  
" Abby, have you been bad?" Olivia asked. She loved to play with NCIS' top forensic tech, she was a great submissive, eager to please, but she had a streak of disobedience which Olivia loved to try to tame.  
Abby stood silent.  
Ziva grinned. " You may speak Abigail." Ziva had now granted the quiet, stoic Abby to speak to her part time lover.  
" Yes, Ma'am. I had disobeyed an order which I know well."  
Ziva fished around in her pocket and produced a quarter. " Stand in the corner with this on your nose. You know the drill." The tanned agent said, palming the coin into the pale girls hand.  
Abby whimpered, she hated this punishment, she loved to watch people, and people loved to watch her. There was a bare spot near the anal lube and handcuffs, she sulkily walked over and began her penance.  
" So, Olivia." Ziva said pursing her lips, and placing her slender hands on her equally slender hips.  
" Ziva." Olivia said again, gauging the Israeli's mood. She dipped down to pick up a porn magazine that was haphazard on a low shelf. " How is Gibbs? Tony?" She smirked, knowing of the twosomes relationship.  
" Good. At home probably re cooperating. "  
Olivia nodded, satisfied at the answer, walking over to Abby, who immediately stopped breathing when she sensed someone was behind her. She flitted her fingers around Abby's supple flesh, hearing Abby's breath hitch instantly.  
" Keep the quarter on the wall..." Ziva trailed off, joining on the other side of Olivia, she placed kisses on Abby's neck. " You knew you were a bad girl...you disobeyed your Masters orders...You know your rules." Two sounds smacks across the arse of Abby Sciuto. A choked back shriek and a giggle of contentment from Ziva. The coin dropped with a clink, and Ziva's hand was around Abby's throat with a flash.  
" You fail your Master and now you fail me. Is that what kind of slave you are Abigail?"  
Olivia's hand was now slithering down Abby's skirt, pinching her clit. The slave hissed.  
" Are bad girls played with?" Ziva hissed sliding the vibrator in and out of Abby's entrance. Abby cried out mercilessly, her face pushed against the pale grey wall desperate to hold onto anything solid.  
" No Ma'am. I am a toy, to be used for Yours and Gibbs' and Mistress Olivia's pleasure."  
Abby began to sob openly. The humiliation, the wanton need to cum and the desperation of her deed began to unravel her.  
A small crowd of onlookers began to form, hiding not so well behind stacks of porn and DVDs. Olivia gave a steel gaze and spoke with an acid tongue. " We are merely giving what a slave craves. Punishment and correction."  
Ziva now stood beside Olivia Abby a quaking, pudding mess on the floor, mewling forgiveness to Ziva and Olivia.  
" I think she has learned her lesson. I must have Abby with a session with Elliot, soon."  
Olivia then nodded and two of the guards from the far corners of the room flanked the two Mistress and the slave and ushered them out.  
" Gibbs thanks you." Ziva said as the door jingled shut.


	8. Sex and happiness

A/N - I don't own these characters Don Bellasario does. Thank you for reading and commenting!!!!

Ziva opened the door and allowed Abby to pass by her into the foyer. The Israeli unclipped the leash that dangled from Abby's D-ring.

" Go find something constructive to do." She waved Abby away and went in search of Gibbs, although she had an inkling of where he might be. Ziva silently descended down the stairs of the basement and watched him methodically sand the Coffin. Coffin at Abby's. Boat at Gibbs. She wondered what they were going to do when they finally moved in together permanently.

" I heard you met an old friend." Gibbs didn't stop sanding, he ran his experienced hand over the shapely wood, like he would a man-or woman. " What did Olivia have to say?" Jethro put down the sandpaper and stared at Ziva. Blue against brown, brown against blue.

" I said nothing that would anger you , Gibbs."

" Is that so?" Gibbs kissed Ziva, a hard, but friendly kiss. Quick, familiar. He brushed passed her, sending goose bumps up her arms.

" Are you staying?" He said bounding up the stairs without waiting for an answer.

" Tony! Wake up." Abby purred with a sense of urgency in her voice. " I'm bored." She prodded Tony's shoulder with a painted fingernail.

" Abigail. Don't do that." Gibbs said pulling Abby off of the sleeping and naked Tony.

" Sir!!!" Abby said in her usual enthusiastic tone. She flung her arms around her Owner and kissed him on the cheek.

" Nadu girl." He said with a quiet tone. He watched as His girl instantly transformed into a docile creature.

Tony grinned as he watched his sister slave submit fully. " Good morning Master."

" Evening DiNozzo. I wear you out that much boy?" A small smile was traceable on Gibbs lips.

" It was amazing like it always is Sir." Tony complimented the Marine and crawled over and nuzzled and kissed his stomach.

This was home. The three of them together, intermingling, using each other, being comfortable with themselves, without SECNav in their faces; without worrying about their boss, and just being free.

Bondage was the beginning of freedom for Gibbs, he was always intrigued by Abigail Scuitos unique style and her collars, they were in the middle of a case involving a dead petty officer and bondage. Abby fleshed out the details that were hinky. They experimented with different fetishes, puppy play, cat play, take-downs and kidnap, along with a slew of others. It just fit them.

Tony was another story, he was always the office flirt. Trying to get a million dates with new recruits, Gibbs had convinced him into attending a local collaring ceremony and he became enamored. Tony started out small at the request of Abby and Gibbs, serving Gibbs' his coffee, making the bed, but he wanted to try new things. His favorite by far had to be getting flogged.

They were their own family. It suited them.

Gibbs grabbed a fist full of Tony's hair bringing the slave up for a kiss, tongues dueled, emotions high. Tony moaned and roamed around his Owners body, completely surrounded and content.

" Would you like to play with us Abby?" Gibbs asked, his lips slight moist from his mini make out session with his boy. Abby remained in position, but her body instantaneously became rigid with want and need.

" You may speak." Gibbs moved away from Tony, leaving the Italian whimpering and yearning for touch - like a puppy, scrambling at his Owners heels, vying for attention and skritches. The older Marine grabbed Abby forcefully by the hair and tossed her on the already occupied bed. He could smell the arousal, and it made him tingle, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Abby scrambled towards Tony and kissed him feverishly, sexual liquid pouring off of her. She needed a thick cock filling her now.

" Abigail!!" A voice so stern and cold it froze her in her place. " Do you think that is becoming? To get what you want? Achieve the blissful goal of orgasm?" Jethro smiled at the reaction, she was swift and stealthy like a cat, he could imagine at this moment, those beautiful green eyes filled with terror. His cock grew harder at the thought.

" No Sir." She said, her voice dripping with shame.

Fumbling with his pants and belt then finally freeing his hard, veiny cock he watched as both of his slaves eagerly approached the bed, waiting for his approval to touch the beloved grail.

" Tony." Gibbs crooked his finger. Tony crawled with lightening speed, his mouth and lips attached to the cock like a baby suckling a breast.

Instant satisfaction.

Moaning and slurping could be heard filling the room, the smell of sex overpowering, like a powerful potpourri. Gibbs was in ecstasy the soft, supple lips of Tony DiNozzo, the watchful, lustful eyes of Abby Sciuto, warm waves of pleasure rolling over him…he didn't know how he was this lucky, but he thanked the proper deities - whoever they might have been. Jethro ran a hard, experienced hand over Tony's hair sending moans and vibrations through his own cock, sending him closer to falling off the edge of reality.

" Boy, your mouth is beautiful." He tugged against Tony's hair and pulled his slaves hot orfice off of his engorged length. " You want a taste Abby?" Gibbs slid near Abby and pushed a finger through the d-ring. He then pushed her down to her knees and stared at her.

" Do you want to suck my cock? Do you deserve it?" Gibbs cupped his hand around her face. " Do you slut?"

Abby swallowed and nodded, silently floating on a headspace, that she at that moment didn't know if she would get out of for days.

" Yes Sir! I need you. I need to taste you." Abby was cut short as Gibbs shoved his cock deep down Abby's mouth. She was a great cock sucker. She could take his entire nine inches down her throat, without so much as a gag. Jethro hissed as her teeth could be felt faintly along his member.

Tony pulled Abby against him slipping his cock into her carnal cavity. She wriggled and moaned, drowning in erotic pleasure. Above the dark haired scientist Gibbs and Tony kissed, raw animalistic, sexual domination and submission was in pure, raw form.

" Cum for me Abby-girl." Gibbs said thickly as he poured his hot, thick, sticky seed down his slave girls throat. Stream after stream Gibbs emptied his being into her mouth. Baring his submission for a bleak second. Abby eagerly swallowed and allowed the orgasm to crash into her moaning and twisting, trying to bury Tony's thick cock deeper into her pussy. Tony slid into her one last hard pound and he too emptied his being into her.

Exhausted, the gruff, rough Marine, the sometimes demure and almost always hyperactive Scientist and the love sick Agent fell into a sex exhausted coma, idly touching, caressing and basking in the after glow of discipline, ownership, love and lust.

Fin.


End file.
